coolsuperblitzfandomcom-20200216-history
Balto's Basics in Mushing and Some Other Shit, Duh!
''Balto's Basics in Mushing and Some Other Shit, Duh! ''is a YTP video by CoolSuperBlitz. Released on February 11, 2019, it became CoolSuperBlitz's first video to become internationally successful. The video is a YTP with scenes from the movie, Balto (1995), mixed with other objects that has nothing to do with the movie itself. The video originally had 1.5k views before CoolSuperBlitz took down his channel due to his desire to start over in the spotlight, although it has been reuplodaded on the new channel, Prototype Studios. Plot The video starts off with Steele threatening Balto with this line "Touch that box, and I'll tear you apart", but instead of cutting to a different scene, it shows footage of a rage-quitting gamer with Balto's head in sync with the gamer's head's movements. The title screen appears abruptly, with Balto's voice replaced with the word "Motherf***er". The video then cuts to a musher who supposedly rewards Balto with a Nintendo 64 (in the movie he let Balto onto his team) Steele steps on Balto's foot and exposes him as a PlayStation fan. This scene ends with Steele blinking profusely at the sight at the cover of Limahl's 1984 studio album Don't Suppose. The cover is seen several times in the video. The music from the game Brain Dead 13 ''(1995) can be heard as Steele struggles to navigate the snowstorm and he and his sled team slip and fall down a steep hill. The scene then transistions to Balto getting knocked into a rock while George Michael's ''Careless Whisper ''plays in sync. The video then cuts to the scene seen at the beginning of the video, but now extended. Steele then executes a line from the Taken 3 movie, which Balto quietly says "ok" (taken from the meme "Hi, OK"). However, only milliseconds later (milliseconds to accompany the humour of the video), Balto protests and says "go f*** yourself" to Steele. Steele, supposedly provoked by this, beats up Balto as the song, ''Too Much Trouble ''by Limahl (title was the most fitting one) plays in the background. Steele falls off a cliff as every time he lands, an error from Windows XP pops up, with the final landing shutting Windows XP down. The video then cuts to Steele taunting Balto about the Nintendo 64 he lost (For this scene, Steele's voice was manipulated to say "Nintendo".) The two look at eachother for a few seconds until Balto's head turns into that of Boy George's, causing Steele to sing ''The War Song from Culture Club, a band Boy George is the frontman of. Balto is then seen playing The Neverhood (1996), on a really old computer, when Steele takes the computer for himself and plays Brain Dead 13 (1995). The IKEA 8-ball plush toy also makes a brief appearance in the video, appearing in two scenes. In the next scene, 8 storms into the barn Steele and some other dogs are in and slaps Steele across the face. After that, 8 apologizes to Steele off-camera, and they both play the music from the infamous Serbia Strong video, in which Joey also makes a brief appearance, helping Balto play a trumpet. In the next scene, Steele tells Balto that he doesn't need his help, causing Balto to stare at him, all the while the video goes to monochrome as George Michael's One More Try plays in the background. Balto then stutters in his words and cusses at Steele, then, out of nowhere, he starts singing Kajagoogoo's Ooh to be Ah. Steele suddenly bursts through a door and the girl from the easter-bunny video screams at the sight. Steele is then seen lagging too, then, out of anger, shouts at Balto and threatens him. In the next scene, Balto and Steele are seen doing a parody of Here Comes Pac-Man. Steele ends up consuming the contents of a zip lock bag and another Limahl song, Tar Beach, can be heard playing as Steele takes off album covers and replacing them with others (In the movie, Steele scratched unmarked trees and made them look like Balto had done it). Balto notices album covers being in the wrong places and almost crashes into a statue. The video then goes back to Steele, who impersonates "Weird" Al Yankovic in a scene from the 1989 movie UHF. Steele, once again, steps on Balto's paw, causing Balto to scream in an unnatural high-pitched voice (Thanos meme). The video, after the Thomas the Tank Engine joke, does a parody of a scene in an episode from the TV show Star Stories, where Balto portrays George Michael, and Steele portraying Boy George. Balto becomes furious with Steele and bites him in the butt, but Steele walks out unfazed and laughing sarcastically. In the end, Balto is seen talking to another dog, who's portraying Andrew Ridgeley, before Steele is seen landing on a shelf below the cliff. Reception The video received generally favorable reviews. In only a little more than 3 months, the video received over 700 views, beating CoolSuperBlitz's "The Computer" music video by 2nd place. It was the first time in 4 years that a major Balto YTP video had been made. Due to the success of that video, two sequels were made, Steele's Done It on May 3, 2019, and Jenna at the Gas Station ''on June 5, 2019. The video eventually got 1,000 views in July 2019. Trivia * There are several references to English pop artist Limahl in the video. * The games shown on the computer, ''Brain Dead 13 (1995) and The Neverhood (1996), are CoolSuperBlitz's favorite computer games. * The working title for the video was "Balto Loses His N64", due to the beginning of the video showing a Nintendo 64 being handed to Steele instead of Balto. * CoolSuperBlitz was actually very hesitant to upload the video due to several scenes that could potentially cause a copyright strike, but when he posted it, the description once said "MAN I DON'T GIVE A F*** IF I GET COPYRIGHT STRIKED". It has since been changed to "Balto simply can't handle Steele's obsession with Limahl." due to the videos unexpected references to Limahl. * The "Town Talk with Steele" scene is a parody from a scene in the 1989 film UHF. * Despite CoolSuperBlitz completely making fun of the Balto movie, it is actually his favorite movie. He admits he only wanted to "make people laugh." * Surprisingly, the only copyright strike the video got was it's inclusion of George Michael's 1988 song "One More Try", and it lasted only 13 seconds. * CoolSuperBlitz's 8 and Joey make a brief appearance in the video. * The covers depicted on the trees are Limahl's Don't Suppose (1984), Culture Club's Waking Up with the House on Fire (1984), A Flock of Seagulls' The Light at the End of the World (1995), Natalie Cole's Good to be Back (1989) and George Michael's Faith (1987). * The final scene in the video was from a Star Stories episode. Gallery There are no pictures available at this pointCategory:Videos Category:Memes Category:YouTube Poops